


Pointing Fingers

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cryptids, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mothperson, Vampires, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: From the prompt: "I'm calling you a cryptid/monster because I actually am one and I'm pointing fingers to try and hide it."Happy early birthday, Celery!





	Pointing Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/gifts).

> Enjoy this soft gay trash

Virgil was about… ninety percent certain that his roommate was secretly another form of monster. Oh, sure, Virgil knew he was (technically he was a cryptid, but details), but Logan had  _ no  _ such excuses for his shady-ass behaviour. Being most active at night? Sure, yeah, Virgil could excuse that as normal college student behaviour, but the fact that he kept finding Logan awake at 4 am was getting to be a bit much. A diet consisting of mostly liquid or liquidy things? Strange, but maybe he had a texture issue, except it wasn’t that because Virgil one time saw Logan down a bowl of noodles and tofu without even flinching. And it certainly wasn’t normal to only step outside in the middle of the day covered head to toe and with an umbrella to block the light. If Logan wasn’t some form of monster or cryptid, Virgil was going to literally scream at the universe for giving him the strangest human as a roommate. 

“Virgil? Are you quite alright? You appear to be stressed about something,” Logan asked, carefully waving a hand in front of Virgil’s face. Virgil snapped out of his internal tirade and turned to fix Logan with a heavy stare, scrutinizing every inch of his roommate. For all intents and purposes, he looked normal. However, Virgil knew that ‘appears normal’ did not always mean ‘human’, and he was determined to get to the bottom of this. 

“No, no I am not alright, because I have a question I need answered and you are going to answer me,” Virgil growled, grabbing Logan’s face in his hands. The other man froze, staring into Virgil’s mismatched eyes with something that looked like horror on his face. 

“You’re some form of cryptid or monster or- or something! Tell me!” 

Logan barked out a short, high, desperate laugh before pulling back. “Virgil, no, I am a normal human, just like you.” 

“Uh huh,” Virgil drawled. “Because I know I’m human-” Oh, and that was a lie “- and you clearly aren’t.” 

Logan simply laughed again. “Virgil, you need rest. You are clearly delirious.” And, before Virgil could even get out a retort, Logan retreated to his room, leaving Virgil all alone on the couch to simmer in his frustrations. 

Things continued in a similar vein for the next week. Virgil would constantly question Logan as to his true nature, and Logan would fire back with the same question flipped around. Virgil would sputter in outrage and confusion and Logan would slip away to do something else, leaving Virgil back at square one. It was starting to get highly annoying. 

Finally, finally, after a week of waiting, Virgil managed to get Logan into a place where he couldn’t run. The kitchen, while dinner was being made, and since Virgil can’t cook to save his life, this was all on Logan. 

“So are we sure you aren’t a monster or cryptid?” Virgil asked once he was sure Logan was in too deep to run. Logan stiffened momentarily before turning to look at Virgil with a glare. 

“Virgil, can we drop this silly topic?” 

“Nope,” Virgil shot back, popping his p. “Because I’m right, aren’t I?” 

“Are you?” Logan answered before turning back to the pasta. In response, Virgil simply picked up a knife and pricked his finger, already fairly certain he knew what Logan was. 

Logan actually flinched back at the sight, the spoon he was using to stir clattering to the stove top as he backed away from Virgil. “Um, well, can- can we talk about this?” 

“You’re a vampire! I knew it!” 

Logan groaned. “Fine, yes, I’m a monster. A vampire.  **But you should know that I’ve been calling you a monster only because I actually am one and I was trying to hide it by pointing fingers.** I don’t actually think you are.” 

“Oh, I’m a cryptid,” Virgil answered, popping his finger in his mouth. “A moth, to be precise.” 

Logan froze, eyes widening. “No.” 

“Yeah, wanna see the wings?” Logan slowly nodded, carefully picking the spoon back up and continuing with the pasta while Virgil wiggled out of his hoodie. His dark purple wings spread behind him as he shook them out. He hadn’t let them be free for a couple of days, and they were really beginning to protest. 

“So all the Mothman merchandise…?” 

“Is a joke, yeah. It’s just something my brother Roman and I joke about a lot.” Logan nodded slowly, biting his lip and ignoring the blood running from the slight puncture wound. 

“Do you have the antennae as well?” Virgil nodded and allowed them to poke out of his fluffy hair, smiling at Logan’s widening eyes. “May I-?”   
  


“Yes you can pet them, you dork,” Virgil laughed. “But after you make sure our dinner doesn’t burn, maybe?” Logan yelped at that and scrambled around the kitchen, making sure nothing was burned, as Virgil watched on and laughed. Sure, things were going to be different from now on, but some things would never change, like Logan’s ability to be easily distracted or Virgil’s love of cuddles. And perhaps, Virgil considered, perhaps he could finally ask Logan on that date he’d been planning for a couple months. If he worked up the courage. He probably would.

Eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. And again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE WONDERFUL VEGGIE CELERY


End file.
